In Unity There is Strength
by SonicLover
Summary: This is my impression of how Sonic and Tails met. Please review.
1. First Sight

In Unity There is Strength  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: I have my impression of how Sonic and Tails met, and I'd like to share it. Sorry if the title is bad, I couldn't think of anything better.  
  
Remember when reviewing: I'm now less offended by flames, but you might want to soften things anyhow. Remember: be honest.  
  
Chapter 1: First Sight  
  
It was a glorious day, and Sonic was running along, looking for something to do. He was awfully lonely, and wasn't as fast as usual when running around.  
Sonic stopped to get a drink of water from a nearby river, and the water was unusually salty. He looked upstream, and saw why: a young fox was crying profusely into the river.  
"What's wrong, fella?" asked Sonic. The fox looked up. "The name's Miles. Everyone makes fun of me, and I never get any respect at all." He resumed crying.  
"I'm Sonic," Sonic said, "I don't see why people would laugh at you. You look perfectly normal to me." Miles turned to one side slightly, and revealed that he had two tails.  
At the sight of this, Sonic started laughing like crazy. In disgust, Miles turned his back, and his two tails whipped around and knocked Sonic into the river.  
When Sonic climbed out, he apologized for laughing at Miles. "Remember," he said, "it's not what's on the outside that matters, it's what's on the inside."  
"Gee, thanks," Miles said. "Maybe you do understand me after all." He hesitated. "But why did you fall into the river? I don't understand it."  
Before answering, Sonic spat some water out. "You turned your back on me, and those twin tails of yours knocked me for a loop. Maybe you're stronger than you thought."  
"Could be," replied Miles. "I'm also good at mechanics for a fox my age." "Well, come with me," replied Sonic. "We'll discuss a few things."  
Sonic and Miles walked back to where Sonic had set up his base. "So, Miles," said Sonic, "I'll tell you what. If you can prove your skills, I'll teach you a new trick for those tails of yours. What say?"  
Miles reluctantly agreed. Sonic led Miles to his gym, where he had set up an obstacle course. "Get around the course and back here in 5 minutes," Sonic said.  
  
Well, that's all for now. I practically live on reviews, so give them to me! After about three to five reviews, I'll churn out Chapter 2. As always, I appreciate your opinions. 


	2. Training

In Unity There is Strength  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: Three reviews? Three? Only three? This is why I aimed low with my expectations. Oh well, here we have Chapter 2, fresh from the oven!  
  
Remember when reviewing: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
As you may recall: Sonic meets a young fox named Miles, and soon realizes that his dual tails are more than just laughing at. Sonic has promised to teach Miles a new trick he can do with those tails if he completes an obstacle course in five minutes.  
  
As Miles looked at the obstacle course Sonic had set up, Sonic dug through a closet of racing stuff, tossing a racing helmet, a triangle-shaped flag marked with the number 2, and a trophy over his shoulder.  
Finally Sonic found what he was looking for, a stopwatch and checkered flag. Miles got ready to start, and took off when Sonic yelled "GO!" and started the stopwatch.  
The obstacle course began with several platforms, and Miles hopped from platform to platform with amazing dexterity. He jumped onto the last platform just as the stopwatch read 00:23:91 (that's in minutes, seconds, and hundredths of a second.)  
Then Miles advanced to an array of thin, weak-looking wooden posts blocking his path. He spun around full circle, and his tails whipped around and broke the posts. It was now 00:31:37.  
The next challenge was a series of ropes. Showing great acrobatic skills, Miles swung from rope to rope to rope. He hopped off the last rope at 00:52:63.  
Now the young fox approached a wall with several hand- and footholds sticking out. Miles climbed up the wall, reaching the top as Sonic's stopwatch hit 01:12:28.  
Pausing to take a breather, Miles grabbed onto a rope and slid down. By the time he descended the rope all the way to the bottom, the stopwatch said 01:28:93.  
Afterwards, Miles dashed along a long and winding track, which took several twists and turns. Finally setting foot on the end of the track, Miles glanced at Sonic. 02:09:17.  
It wasn't over yet. It was time for Miles to face an array of lasers. Carefully Miles dodged every laser and escaped the laser grid by 02:21:23.  
The last challenge was a maze of walls. Miles got stuck in several dead ends before he finally made it out. As he dashed out of the maze and returned to Sonic, the hedgehog waved the checkered flag.  
"Not bad, Miles," Sonic said. "You got through the maze in 3 minutes and 7.84 seconds. You're really good. Come over to my exercise area, and I'll teach you that trick I promised."  
In the exercise area, Miles crouched down with his hands and knees on the mat. He began spinning his tails faster and faster, and ended up drilling himself into the ground.  
Sonic watched all this. "No, Miles," he said, "the other way." Miles climbed out of the hole he had just made. "Sorry, Sonic," he said. "Let me try it again."  
Miles got into the same position as before, and began spinning his tails as before, but the opposite way this time. He slowly lifted off the ground, and was airborne in seconds.  
"Now you got it," said Sonic. He applauded Miles' skills, but he stopped abruptly when Miles' tails got tangled on a pipe. "A little help here please," Miles muttered.  
"Oh, sorry." Sonic dashed to the closet and grabbed a ladder (heaven knows what it was doing with all that racing stuff), and managed to untangle Miles.  
  
Not a bad chapter, eh? I await more reviews, so type like the wind. Maybe I'll come up with Chapter 3 soon. As always, I appreciate your opinions. 


End file.
